MagiCats: Hoofdstuk 0 t/m 10
MagiCats is een verhaal van Morgenpoot, dat zich afspeelt in de magische kattenstad Neonpolis. Deze pagina bevat de proloog tot en met het tiende hoofdstuk. Proloog ‘Het is niet fijn om een Twister te zijn!’ hoont Light terwijl hij zijn poot strak op mijn buik geklemd houdt. De tranen branden in mijn ogen, maar ik zeg tegen mezelf dat ik hier niet kan staan janken met Light erbij. ‘Stomme kat!’ roep ik en koortsachtig probeer ik een manier te vinden hoe ik hieruit kan ontsnappen. ‘Ben je bang?’ vraagt de witte kater met een poeslief stemmetje. ‘Oh, sorry, dat was niet mijn bedoeling!’ Met een gemene grijns haalt hij zijn nagels tevoorschijn en een klein straaltje bloed komt uit mijn zij tevoorschijn. ‘Je sarcasme is geweldig’, mompel ik en probeer me op mijn rug te rollen. ‘Doe niet zo stom, de Twisters zijn dom’, gaat hij verder. Ik voel woede opkomen. Waarom moeten die pesterijen ook altijd op mij gericht zijn… Light miauwt een keer, en daarna heft hij zijn kop op en geeft een schreeuw. Uit de schaduwen van het bos komen een aantal katten, allemaal van de Lightning-familie. ‘Oh, een Twistertje!’ roept één van hen opgewonden uit. Nu spring ik op. ‘Ik ben geen TwisterTJE, ik ben een Twister en daar ben ik trots op!’ huil ik. Meteen sla ik mijn klauwen in Lights neus. ‘Dat zet ik je betaald’, gromt hij en zijn vrienden duiken naar voren. Met een zucht van verlichting voel ik dat mijn poten vrij zijn, dat Light me niet langer tegen de grond gedrukt houdt. Ik draai me om en maak een draaiende beweging, alsof ik mijn staart achterna zou zitten. ‘Wegwezen!’ gilt één van de Lightnings en laat weer de roep horen: een miauw en vervolgens een schreeuw. Hij rent weg en de rest volgt hem. Hun leider, Light, volgt als laatste. Boven mij is ondertussen een soort spiraal ontstaan, en bladeren vliegen door de lucht door de aantrekkingskracht. De spiraal veranderd geleidelijk in een kleine wervelwind, en ik blaas. Meteen stopt de tornado met ronddraaien. Vol wraaklust loop ik weg. De lafaards. Ze zorgen ervoor dat je je krachten niet kan gebruiken, en zodra je niet meer machteloos bent, vluchten ze. De windhoos is nu verdwenen en ik blijf maar denken aan de pestkoppen. Stomme Lightnings. Hoofdstuk 1 Oh, ik besef net dat ik me nog niet heb voorgesteld. Dat is onbeleefd van me, sorry. Ik ben Moon Twister uit de Twister-familie. Ik ben voor een deel een siamese kat en heb witte zwaluwenvleugels. Tevens ben ik ook één van de Sterrenkijkers, net zoals mijn opa. Daar ben ik trots op, en ik snap ook niet waarom de Lightnings mij altijd als doelwit willen hebben. Zo zwak ben ik toch niet? Ach, wie hou ik voor de gek, zo zwak ben ik helaas wel. Ik kom binnen in mijn geboortehol en de lucht vult zich met heerlijke aroma's van muis en vooral vogel. 'Moon!' roept mijn moeder geschokt uit. 'Je bloedt!' Snel begint ze mijn zij te likken en ik besef me dat ik had beloofd om iets mee te brengen voor het eten. Oeps. 'Hij is verslagen door zijn prooi!' lacht Lily, mijn zusje. Ik heb twee nestgenoten (niet dat ik daar blij mee ben ofzo), Dream en Lily. Er is namelijk een klein probleempje: ze horen bij de Lightnings. Dat zit zo: mijn moeder heet Vaya Lightning, mijn vader is Kay Twister. En de genen die ons onze magische krachten geven, en die dus bepalen bij welke familie je hoort, zitten vermengd met de genen die je geslacht bepalen. Ik ben geen medicus, dit is enkel wat ik ervan weet. Hoe dan ook, mijn zusjes hebben dus de kracht van mijn moeder geërfd en ik van mijn vader. Ze gaan dan ook vaak naar bijeenkomsten in het gebied van de Lightnings en zodra mijn zusjes oud genoeg zijn, gaan ze daar ook wonen, samen met mijn moeder. 'Hey, Moon!' onderbreekt mijn moeder mijn gedachten. Ze wenkt me naar een ander deel van het hol, de plek waar mijn ouders eigenlijk slapen. 'Het waren toch niet weer...' zucht ze. 'Ja, het waren de Lightnings!' snauw ik. Vaya gromt even en zegt dan: 'Oké, ik zal proberen om met de Lightnings te praten. Maar je weet dat dit mijn reputatie niet goed doet, ik ben zelf een Lightning. Dus ik hoor op te komen voor mijn familie! Het familiehoofd heeft me al vaak genoeg gezegd dat ik meer op een Twister lijk... Snap je? Als ik en je zusjes daar komen wonen, wil ik niet dat ze ons zien als Twisters, maar als echte familieleden.' Ze slaat haar krachtige adelaarsvleugels om me heen. 'Kop op, Moon. Zie niets beschamends in jouw familie. Ik ben oprecht trots dat ik partners ben met een Twister en dat ik deel van deze familie heb mogen uitmaken.' De tranen branden in mijn ogen. Pap zal me vast een lafaard vinden, omdat ik die Lightnings niet kan overwinnen... 'Kom', miauwt Vaya, 'we gaan eten. Dream heeft een ekster gevangen, en Lily twee musjes.' 'Wanneer komt pap?' vraag ik met een schuin oog op de ingang van het hol gericht. 'Oh, die is in het centrum', mompelt mijn moeder terwijl ze kwaad naar Lily en Dream kijkt, die vliegtikkertje spelen. De ruimte is zo krap dat Lily een ekster van zijn plaats stoot. 'Meiden, hebben jullie zin in aarde in je eten? Nee? Houdt dan maar op met dat wilde gespeel.' Braaf stoppen de twee hun vleugels achter hun rug. 'We deden helemaal niets mam, het was de wind', piept Dream onschuldig. Ach ja, ze komen er toch altijd onderuit. Ik heb het geen zin om nog langer bij Lily en Dream te zijn, maar gelukkig weet ik wel een plek waar ik ongestoord kan zijn. 'Ik ben naar de Sterrenwacht!' grom ik en schiet het hol uit. Eindelijk weg bij die stomme grieten. Hoofdstuk 2 Kijk, dit is nou de plek waar ik me het meest op m'n gemak voel: De Sterrenwacht. Slechts weinig katten van de Air-Dynastie hebben de kans gekregen om deze geweldige gave te beheersen en een Sterrenkijker te zijn. Ik heb het geërfd van mijn opa, maar voor de rest heeft niemand van het gezin de kracht. Ik weet nog hoe we er bij mij achter zijn gekomen. Wat? Wil je het weten? Oké, dan zal ik het je vertellen... Het was op een mooie avond, en de Sterrenkijkers hadden voorspeld dat er die nacht een supernova plaats zou vinden. Dat is het moment dat een ster dood gaat en dat er een zwart gat ontstaat. Mijn opa vertelde er enthousiast over: 'We gaan met het complete team van Sterrenkijkers de supernova zien, hij is dichtbij genoeg!' Ik was toen nog een kitten, en merkte op dat mijn vader en moeder heel jaloers keken. Ik wist toen der tijd natuurlijk niet dat mijn opa één van de weinige Sterrenkijkers was. Dus die avond was ik buiten, en slaakte opeens een opgewonden kreet. Mijn moeder kwam haastig naar buiten. 'Kijk, een ontploffing! Allemaal paarse rook!' had ik geroepen. Mijn moeder wist toen meteen dat haar zoon, haar eigen zoon, een Sterrenkijker was. Helemaal opgewonden had ze het aan mijn opa verteld, en toen moest ik allemaal testen doen om te zien of ik de gave had. Ik doorstond ze allemaal en vanaf dat moment was ik een Sterrenkijker. Ik glimlach bij de herinnering. Dat was een moment dat mijn ouders echt trots op me waren, ze dachten dat ik een grote toekomst zou krijgen, blabla. Nu piepen ze wel anders, maar ja. Ik ben en blijf een Sterrenkijker. 'Moon!' roept mijn opa. Hij was ongeveer vier seizoenen oud toen hij kittens kreeg, onder andere mijn vader, dus hij is nog redelijk jong. 'Fijn dat je bent gekomen', miauwt hij. Kijk, dat is nou mijn opa. Hij merkt niet op: "Je hebt bloed" of "waarom ben je zo laat?", nee, hij snapt het. Kijk, mijn opa is ook geen fan van de Lightnings, dat komt omdat hij ooit een toernooi van ze heeft verloren. Je mocht daarbij je magische krachten niet gebruiken, maar de Lightnings deelden subtiele, maar pijnlijke schokjes uit en wonnen. Dat is nou het nadeel van de Twister-familie; je kan niet stiekem een wervelwind creëren. Het valt veel teveel op. Ik geef mijn opa, wiens naam trouwens Star is, een kopje. 'Kijk, kijk, wie hebben we daar?' miauwt een stem. Ik herken één van de handlangers van Light, en volgens mij was hij er vanochtend ook bij. Ik werp hem een vernietigende blik toe en loop met mijn opa mee. Hoofdstuk 3 Het is laat in de avond als de leider van de Sterrenwacht, Iron Wind, de katten bijeen roept. 'Beste Sterrenkijkers', begint hij, 'ik ben blij jullie te kunnen mededelen dat er een nieuw lid van onze wacht is ontdekt. Hij is van de Lightnings en hij heet Blue.' Nadat de pestkop naar voren stapt, kan ik hem beter zien. Hij was één van de Lightnings die een beetje achteraan de menigte stond. 'Een meelopertje', mompel ik binnensmonds. 'Welkom, Blue Lightning, bij de Sterrenkijkers!' roept Iron uit. De blauwgrijze kater kijkt een beetje nerveus om zich heen en zegt dan: 'Bedankt, eh... Het-het is een eer.' Één onbewaakt ogenblik denk ik: hij lijkt me best aardig! Maar daarna voel ik de snee in mijn zij weer steken, en ik weet zeker dat ik nooit, maar dan ook nooit, vrienden kan worden met iemand die Light Lightning, de beruchtste pestkop van de Air-Dynastie, steunt. 'Laten we nu bidden tot Soren, god van de Lucht', miauwt Iron en sluit zijn ogen. De rest volgt zijn voorbeeld. 'Soren, god van Lucht, geef ons een heldere nacht. Waak met uwe poten over onze wereld', prevelt hij. 'Onze wereld', herhaalt de rest. Daarna doe ik mijn ogen open. Iron komt op me af. 'Jij en Blue zijn ongeveer dezelfde leeftijd', merkt hij op. 'Ik wil dat je hem rondleidt hier. Laat hem in ieder geval de kaart zien. Als er nog tijd over is, kunnen jullie samen wat leuks gaan doen. Oké?' Tegen de oude, wijze leider wil ik niet protesteren, dus ik knik maar. 'Ja, Iron Wind.' 'Mooi zo', snort hij en loopt weg naar mijn opa. Oké. Fijn. Nu moet ik een Lightning rond gaan leiden. Ik zie hoe Iron Blue wenkt, even uitlegt wat de bedoeling is en daarna weer verder praat met Star. De kater rent mijn kant op. 'Zozo, dus jij bent een Sterrenkijker!' roept hij enthousiast uit. Tot mijn verbazing zie ik ontzag in zijn ogen, en zelfs een beetje medelijden. 'Ja', grom ik, 'en jij hoort bij de Lightnings. Dus verwacht niet dat ik vrienden met je wordt.' Ik werp hem een allerminst vriendelijke blik toe en loop weg, terwijl Blue Lightning me volgt. Hoofdstuk 4 Ik beslis om eerst naar de kaart toe te gaan. Toen ik hier voor het eerst was, vond ik dat het mooiste. 'Hierheen', zeg ik en wijs naar een grote grot. Ik voel dat mijn haren overeind staan van de sterke wind die er waait. Blue stapt als eerste naar binnen en moet zich meteen schrap zetten. 'Ik waai weg als een blaadje in een herfststorm!' gilt hij terwijl hij wanhopig probeert de uitgang te bereiken. Ik zwiep met mijn staart en geleidelijk aan wordt de wind minder. Nu dat gestopt is, kunnen we aandacht besteden aan wat er echt toe doet: de kaart van ons melkwegstelsel. 'Wow', fluistert Blue. Ik moet toegeven dat ik ook onder de indruk ben, elke keer dat ik hier kom. Oh ja, jij wilt natuurlijk ook weten hoe de kaart eruit ziet. Het is geen suffe zandvlakte met wat cirkeltjes erop getekend, nee, het is een 3D-kaart. 'Dat is de zon, toch?' vraagt Blue Lightning terwijl hij met zijn mooie adelaarsvleugel wijst op een enorme bal van vuur. 'Ja', miauw ik, 'dat is de ster waar alles omheen draait. De Flame-familie heeft hem voor ons gemaakt. De spiraal eromheen, die zorgt dat alle planeten eromheen draaien, is gemaakt door mijn opa: Star Twister.' 'Is dat die kat die met Iron Wind aan het praten was?' mompelt hij. 'Ja', zeg ik, 'en hij heeft een net zo'n grote hekel aan Lightnings als ik.' Gekwetst ontwijkt Blue mijn blik. Ik stoor me er niet aan en ga gewoon door met vertellen. 'Die bol daar heeft de Rock-familie ons geschonken. Het is Mercurius, thuisplaneet van Meteor. De god van de seizoenen en de verandering. De volgende planeet is ons weer geschonken door de Flame-familie, hij is compleet van vuur gemaakt.' Ik wijs met mijn staart naar Venus. 'Daar woont Vera, godin van het vuur en de liefde.' Hij knikt en schijnt het wel interessant te vinden. 'En dat daar is onze aarde. Ze is...' Blue onderbreekt me. 'Wat? Dat kan onze aarde niet zijn? Dat is meer water dat land!' 'Die Lightnings denken ook altijd dat ze het beter weten!' grom ik en meteen is de blauwgrijze kater stil. 'Wat heb jij toch tegen mijn familie? Nou? Nu wil ik het weten ook!' schreeuwt hij. 'Ja, ik heb wat tegen pestkoppen', snauw ik terug. 'Zoals Light Lightning?' vraagt hij. Ik knik. 'Ja, en ik heb wat tegen meelopertjes', miauw ik simpelweg. 'Kan ik er wat aan doen', roept Blue uit, 'Light is mijn broer!' Hoofdstuk 5 Ik knipper verbaasd met mijn ogen, en meteen zie ik gelijkenissen tussen de twee. Hun vacht is dan wel anders, maar hun lichaamsbouw komt precies overeen. 'Light is populair, hè?' zucht ik. Plotseling begin ik iets van sympathie te voelen voor Blue. Hoe zal het zijn om altijd maar in de schaduw van je broer te moeten staan? Hij knikt. 'Ja, alle poezen zijn op hem verliefd, alle kittens willen net zo worden als hij...' '...en alle jonge katten volgen hem', vul ik aan. 'Zo ook jij.' Blue haalt zijn schouders op. 'Wat moet ik anders doen? Kom, vertel meer over de planeten.' Ik merk dat hij het niet fijn schijnt te vinden om erover te praten, en dat hij zich schuldig voelt dat hij dingen met me besproken heeft die alleen de Lightnings aangaan. Toch denk ik dat het ook wel oplucht om je zorgen eens met iemand te delen. 'Oké', miauw ik, 'we waren gebleven bij de aarde. De Rain-familie heeft die voor ons gemaakt, en er zitten stukken mos in die staan voor het land waarop wij leven.' 'Ik snap het nog steeds niet!' zegt hij hoofdschuddend. 'Hoe kan de aarde uit zoveel water bestaan?' 'Er zijn reizigers', leg ik uit, 'die beweren enorme meren te hebben gezien, zo groot dat het zich tot aan de horizon uitstrekt. Er is nergens een oever te bekennen. Ze noemen die plek de oceaan.' 'Dat doet me denken aan de Ocean-familie!' lacht Blue. 'Ja, de geruchten gaan dat de Ocean-familie zijn krachten aan de oceanen te danken heeft. Men zegt namelijk dat de oceanen zout water bevatten.' Met grote ogen luistert hij naar het vervolg van mijn verhaal. 'Ooit was er ook een god die op aarde woonde, Astar, de god van het Licht en de Vrede. Hij was de tweelingbroer van Maro, god van Strijd en Strategie, maar Astar stierf in de strijd tegen de Demonen. De legende gaat dat zijn bloed in de aarde gedruppeld is, en dat de kat die de plek vindt waar hij is gestorven, de krachten van Astar zal overnemen.' 'Die planeet rechts naast de aarde is toch Mars, de plek waar Maro woont?' vraagt Blue. Ik knik en krijg opeens het idee om hem een beetje te plagen... 'Ja, deze miniatuurversie van Mars is ons geschonken door de Clay-familie. Ze hebben hem rood geverfd met bloed.' De blauwgrijze kater spert zijn ogen wijd open, blijkbaar gelooft hij het. Ik zet mijn meest serieuze gezicht op en ga verder: 'Die enorme planeet die nu voorbij komt vliegen is Jupiter, waar Juro woont, god van de Aarde en de Wijsheid. Hij is gemaakt door de Rock-familie. En die daar, met die ring eromheen, heeft de Ice-familie ons gegeven. De ring eromheen is ook door hen gemaakt.' 'Hier woont Soren!' roept Blue uit. 'De god van de Lucht en de Beschermer van de Air-Dynastie.' 'Uranus en Neptunus zijn gemaakt door de Rain-familie, en daar wonen Ura en Nevon. De laatste planeet is Pluto, en die hebben de Sterrenkijkers zelf gevonden in een grot. Een mooie, ruwe, zwarte steen.' 'Nu weet ik veel meer over de planeten', miauwt Blue. Hij knikt me beleefd toe. Daarna loopt hij weg en beslis ik dat het ook voor mij tijd is om naar huis te gaan. Ik stamp met mijn poot op de grond en vlieg weg, terwijl ik voel hoe de spiraal weer aan me begint te trekken. Hoofdstuk 6 Ik vlieg door de lucht, de volle maan staat aan de hemel. Duizenden sterren flikkeren boven mijn kop en ik zie een rode planeet in de verte. Mars, sowieso. Ik zou willen dat ik zelf naar de ruimte kon. Dan zou ik kunnen kijken of de aarde echt uit meer water dan land bestaat, dan zou ik Soren kunnen ontmoeten... Helaas weet ik dat het onmogelijk is. Ik vind het al heel wat dat katten van de Air-Dynastie kunnen vliegen. Mijn opa is nog op de Sterrenwacht. Toen ik wegging was hij nog aan het praten met Iron Wind. Had ik al verteld dat hij een kletskat is? Nou, bij dezen: hij is een kletskat. Dus ik verwacht niet dat hij voor middernacht thuiskomt. Ik houd mijn vleugels nu stil, en zo zweef ik langzaam naar beneden. Onder mij is het Lightning-gebied. Verbeeld ik het me nou, of staan alle katten van de familie bij elkaar? Dankzij mijn goede ogen kan ik alles op afstand volgen. Mijn nieuwsgierigheid trekt aan me en ik ga in een boom zitten. Al snel schalt de stem van het familiehoofd van de Lightnings door het bos. 'Beste katten, wij zijn allen bijeen gekomen voor de ceremonie van Light, Blue en Cora Lightning. Ze zijn vandaag precies één zonneronde oud.' Voor als je niet weet wat dat is, een zonneronde telt vier seizoenen. In die tijd draait de zon rond de aarde. In elke familie van Neonpolis is dit een heel belangrijke leeftijd, want dan ben je officieel geen kitten meer, maar een kat. 'Als eerste zullen wij offers in het vuur gooien. Wij danken de Flame-familie', hij geeft een knikje naar drie katten vooraan in de menigte, 'dat ze hierheen wilden komen om het vuur aan te steken.' Alle katten die geen taak hebben tijdens de plechtigheid, sluiten nu hun ogen en prevelen een gebed. 'Als eerste zal de vader van de drieling een offer schenken aan Soren. Moge hij met zijn vleugels over ons waken, en moge hij op Saturnus zien hoe deze katten opgroeien.' De vaderkat gooit een kraai in het vuur en loopt terug naar zijn plek. 'Daarna hun moeder, die een offer zal geven voor Vera. Vera, geef hen het vuur vanbinnen, en begeleid hen op hun liefdespad.' Bij het derde en laatste offer sper ik mijn ogen wijd open. 'Vaya Lightning heeft aangeboden om het derde offer te schenken', miauwt de leider. Mijn moeder! Mijn moeder is bij deze bijeenkomst! Zijn mijn zusjes er dan ook? Ergens middenin de menigte lijk ik ze te zien, maar er staat zoveel katten voor, dat ik het niet zeker weet. Mijn moeder heeft een buizerd in haar bek en sleept hem over de grond mee. Ik ben onder de indruk: een buizerd! Een enorme roofvogel! Ze heeft blijkbaar echt haar best gedaan op deze vangst. Waarschijnlijk om een wit voetje te halen bij de Lightnings. 'Prachtig offer', complimenteert het familiehoofd mijn moeder. 'Dankuwel, Anthony', spint ze terwijl ze haar vangst verbrandt. 'Maro, god van strijd en strategie, sta hun bij in het gevecht en op het oorlogspad', zegt hij. Mijn moeder loopt terug en ik voel me enigszins gekwetst. Waarom heeft ze niet gezegd dat ze naar die bijeenkomst ging? 'Dan, als laatste onderdeel van de ceremonie, zullen wij ons trotse familielied zingen', miauwt Anthony. Het gezang begint meteen. '''Bliksem, dat zit in ons bloed...' '' Ik weet niet hoe snel ik weg moet wezen. Ze zingen zo vals! Hoofdstuk 7 De volgende morgen sta ik al bij zonsopgang op. Normaal ben ik een uitslaper, maar vandaag heb ik (voor het eerst in dagen) zin in de dag. Misschien omdat ik een vriend heb gevonden in Blue, tenminste, dat denk ik. 'Zozo, jij bent een vroege vogel!' lacht mijn vader, die zichzelf aan het likken is. 'Ik heb dan wel vleugels, maar dat betekent niet dat ik een vogel ben', merk ik droog op. Mijn opa komt net terug van de jacht, en hij heeft blijkbaar succes gehad. Drie redelijk grote mussen bungelen uit zijn bek. 'Ah die Moon!' miauwt hij en laat zijn vangst vallen. Ik weet niet, maar het klinkt minder vrolijk dan dat ik van hem gewend ben. Ook mijn vader doet zijn best om er blij uit te zien, maar ik weet gewoon dat er iets mis is. Ik ken de Twister-kant van ons gezin te goed. 'Er is iets, hè?' vraag ik met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw. Mijn vader schudt zijn kop en zegt: 'Niets waar jij je druk om moet maken. Dit is iets voor volwassen katten.' 'Jongen, doe niet zo flauw!' zucht opa Star. 'Hij heeft zijn ceremonie al gehad, dus in principe is hij geen kitten meer.' 'Pa, ik beslis zelf wat ik mijn zoon vertel en wat niet', gromt Kay Twister, die nu echt chagrijnig lijkt te worden. 'Laten we alvast naar de Sterrenwacht gaan', knipoogt Star en ik glimlach. 'Ja, dat is een goed idee.' Mijn vader kijkt nu woedend. 'Oh nee pa, als je dat maar laat!' Met een triomfantelijke grijns miauwt mijn opa: 'Jij bent geen Sterrenkijker, lieve zoon, dus wat daar besproken wordt gaat jou niks aan.' Boos geeft mijn vader het op en begint één van de mussen te verorberen, terwijl Star Twister en ik op weg gaan naar de Sterrenwacht. Midden in het bos stopt mijn grootvader en zegt: 'De Zwartgeklauwden hebben het gebied van de Cloud-familie aangevallen en daar prooi gestolen.' Ik kijk verbaasd naar hem. 'Eh... De Zwartgeklauwden? Wie zijn dat nou weer?!' Hij vervolgt zijn verhaal. 'Een bende. Iedereen dacht dat ze uit maar een klein aantal bestonden, maar nee. Van bijna alle families zijn er katten gekomen om zich bij de Zwartgeklauwden aan te sluiten.' Ik knipper met mijn ogen. 'Prooidiefstal is toch niet zo erg?' Mijn opa's gezicht staat somber. 'Dat klopt. Maar ze hebben ook kittens meegenomen. De Spark-familie is ook berooft, en de Plant-familie ook. Kortom: ze zijn actief bij elke Dynastie en in elk gedeelte van Neonpolis.' Ik sper mijn ogen wijd open. 'Wat?! Dat moet dan wel een heel grote bende zijn!' We beginnen weer te lopen. 'Oh, ja. Er wordt geschat op een aantal katten, vergelijkbaar met drie hele families.' Nu naderen we de Sterrenwacht, en ik fluister: 'Loopt de Twister-familie ook gevaar?' 'Dat weet ik niet, Moon', zucht hij. 'We staan machteloos. Ze hebben gijzelaars en sommige katten willen dat we ons overgeven, maar dat betekent dat Neonpolis in de poten van de Zwartgeklauwden valt.' Ik kan het nog steeds niet geloven. Wie steelt er nou kittens?! Maar op zich snap ik dat er katten zijn die denken aan overgave, want wat zou ik doen als mijn jongen gestolen waren? Opeens heb ik een stuk minder zin in de dag. Hoofdstuk 8 'Hoi!' roept Blue uit en rent op me af. 'Ik hoorde van Iron Wind dat je Moon heet, en hij vroeg of ik weer door jou rondgeleid wilde worden vandaag. Is dat goed?' Ik knik. 'Ja hoor. Ik zal je de Kijkrotsen laten zien.' Hij verwacht natuurlijk dat het net zo spectaculair is als de kaart, maar helaas voor hem: de Kijkrotsen zijn gewoon een aantal rotsen. 'Gefeliciteerd met je eerste zonneronde', miauw ik en ik kan mezelf wel op mijn kop slaan. Dit hoor ik natuurlijk helemaal niet te weten! 'Bedankt', zegt Blue vrolijk, maar kijkt me daarna onderzoekend aan. 'Wacht eens even... Hoe weet je dat eigenlijk?!' Ik schuif zenuwachtig met mijn poten. 'Eh... Nou ja... Eh... Ik vloog toevallig...' Blue barst in lachen uit. 'Serieus? En niemand heeft je gezien?! Phoe, wat heb jij een geluk zeg! Heb jij je ceremonie al gehad?' 'Ja, een seizoen geleden', zeg ik opgelucht. Hij schijnt het niet eens erg te vinden! 'Er waren ook drie katten bij de ceremonie die in het Twister-gebied wonen', merkt hij op. 'Vaya, Lily en Dream Lightning. Ken jij hen toevallig?' Ik glimlach. 'Oh ja, nou en of ik hen ken! Vaya is mijn moeder, Dream en Lily zijn mijn zusjes.' 'Grappig zeg', miauwt Blue, 'dat wist ik niet. Ik heb, zoals je gisteravond tijdens de ceremonie al hebt gezien, een zus en een broer: Cora en Light.' Ik knik zwijgend en zeg: 'Niet gemeen bedoeld ofzo, maar ik ben weggegaan toen jullie begonnen met het strijdlied.' 'Begrijpelijk', zucht hij, 'ik wou dat Nevon, god van muziek en kunst, onze familie een beetje meer muzikaliteit had geschonken.' 'Oh, ons strijdlied is minstens even erg, maar als je het zelf zingt merk je er toch minder van.' Plotseling klimt mijn opa op de Kijkrotsen. 'Hoi kleintjes! Claw Cloud en een paar anderen zijn gaan jagen, komen jullie eten?' Ik heb trek en spring meteen naar beneden, waarna ik mijn vleugels spreidt en een mooie landing maak naast een hoop verse prooi. Ik ben de ellende met de Zwartgeklauwden alweer bijna vergeten. Hoofdstuk 9 Ik en mijn opa komen thuis van een vermoeiende dag. Ik hoop maar dat mam of pap heeft gejaagd, want sinds de middag heb ik niks meer gegeten. Wat me meteen opvalt, is dat er iemand op wacht staat. Hij kijkt allesbehalve blij. 'Moon Twister, Star Twister, jullie mogen doorlopen', gromt hij. Even kijk ik met een schuin oog naar mijn opa, die net zo van de bewaker lijkt te schrikken. Mijn vader komt op me af gerend. 'Waar is mam? Waar zijn Lily en Dream?' vraag ik hem ongerust. 'Het spijt me', fluistert hij. 'Vanmiddag zijn katten van alle families in het centrum van Neonpolis bijeen gekomen, en ze hebben besloten... Strenge beveiliging te regelen tegen de Zwartgeklauwden.' Ik voel dat er heel slecht nieuws aankomt, en mijn opa vraagt: 'Wat hebben ze dan besloten?' Kay Twister trekt een bedroefd gezicht en zoekt duidelijk naar de juiste woorden. 'Ze vonden dat iedereen nodig was voor de beveiliging van de kittens. Iedereen moet terug naar zijn of haar oorspronkelijke familie. Sorry, Moon. Je moeder en zusjes zijn nu bij de Lightnings.' Ik kan mijn oren niet geloven. Hoe durven de stadsbestuurders?! Ze trekken hele families uit elkaar! 'Ik zag dat er ook katten op wacht staan', gromde Star terwijl hij nerveus zijn borst begint te likken. 'Katten die jonger zijn dan één zonneronde mogen het gebied niet meer uit', miauwde Kay. 'En de bewakers zijn er om op wacht te staan naar de Zwartgeklauwden, morgen...' Ik hoor al niet meer wat hij zegt, want ik vlieg weg. Wat kan het me schelen wat er morgen gebeurt?! Het gaat om vandaag, deze afschuwelijke dag waarin mijn familie uiteen is gerukt. Kijk, mijn zusjes heb ik nooit gemogen, maar mijn moeder was de enige die het voor me op nam. Ze ging zo vaak naar Anthony Lightning om te vertellen dat ik werd gepest, ook al wist ze dat ze eigenlijk partij voor de Lightnings hoorde te kiezen. En nu is ze weg. Weg. Weg. Voorgoed. Hoofdstuk 10 Ik vlieg laag bij de grond, mijn ogen gericht op vogels, omdat ik nog steeds trek heb. Ik ben boos op de stadsbestuurders dat ze zo plotseling een heel belangrijk besluit nemen. Ze konden toch even wachten met het invoeren van de nieuwe regel? Onder mij is bos, het is eigenlijk van niemand. Toch beschouwd de Lightning-familie het als hun territorium, omdat het toevallig aan hun gebied grenst. Ik vraag me af of Dream en Lily me missen. Ik denk het niet, maar gek genoeg mis ik hen wel. Dat is toch raar? De hele tijd vervloek ik ze en heb ik ruzie met hen, maar toch zijn ze me dierbaar. Terwijl ik verzonken in gedachten verderzweef, voel ik opeens een brandende pijn. Ik gil en stort neer, de pijn zorgt ervoor dat ik me niet kan concentreren. Met een misselijkmakende klap kom ik op de grond terecht, en ik ben blij dat ik laag vloog. 'Jij daar! Opstaan!' snerpt een stem. 'Of wil je ontkennen dat je van de Zwartgeklauwden bent?' Ik schudt hevig mijn kop. 'Dat is een vergissing, ik ben geen Zwartklauw! Ik ben Moon Twister van de Twister-familie.' De pijn sterft langzaam weg. 'Hou op met die geintjes!' gromt de kat en plotseling valt me op dat hij adelaarsvleugels heeft. 'U bent een Lightning', miauw ik, 'dan kent u mijn moeder misschien. Ze is vandaag bij jullie komen wonen.' 'Wie is je moeder?' sist hij ongelovig. 'Vaya Lightning, en mijn zusjes zijn Dream en Lily Lightning!' piep ik terwijl hij me hardhandig op de grond drukt. De bewaker gromt. 'Hoe weet ik dat jij je niet hebt aangesloten bij de Zwartgeklauwden?' Nu voel ik me angstig worden, maar opeens weet ik hoe ik de kat kan overtuigen. 'Roep Blue Lightning!' stel ik voor. 'Hij is net als ik een Sterrenkijker, dus hij kan bevestigen dat ik vandaag op de Sterrenwacht was.' Hij kijkt me even onderzoekend aan en zegt dan: 'Hm... Oké, hij is hier toch ergens aan het jagen. We gaan hem wel zoeken, maar als hij ontkent, dan...' Ik zie hoe hij een nagel tevoorschijn haalt en langs zijn keel haalt. Met een glimlach lopen we weg, nou ja, lopen, hij sleept me eerder mee. 'Blue', gromt de kater, 'daar ben je. Ik heb een Twister neergeschoten op ons territorium, en hij beweert niet van de Zwartgeklauwden te zijn.' Ik kijk mijn vriend met smekende ogen aan. Als hij nu niet de waarheid verteld... Wordt vervolgd Hoofdstuk 11 t/m 20 Na een onaangename ontmoeting, neemt Moons leven een compleet andere wending. Door een ongeluk lijkt hij opeens de belangrijkste kat van de stad te worden. Categorie:MagiCats Categorie:MagiCats: hoofdstukken Categorie:Morgenpoot Categorie:Morgenpoot: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal